


I Love You Rarity

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Exploding Heads, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Surprise Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is older and finally has the courage to confess his love to Rarity. But she has a surprise for him. SPARITY LEMON PLZ R/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Rarity

It was many years into the future and Spike had grown into a handsome young teenage dragon. He was popular with all the fillies, but he still had one special mare in his heart. Today, he decided as he glanced at his gleaming scales in the mirror and the sparkly bowtie he wore. Today he would confess his true feelings to Rarity!

Rarity was working in her boutique when she heard a knock. She turned around to see the handsome dragon standing there with a bouquet of roses tied with a glittery ribbon, and her heart raced. Spike was soooo handsome now, and she knew she wanted him. The two of them came together in the middle of the room, and Spike blushed.

"Ever since the first day I met you, I've known you were the only mare for me," he said. "Rarity, I would do anything for you! I would fight big dogs, find all the gems in the world, clean your work space, stop a meteor, fight an Ursa Major! You are my destiny! I...I love you!"

"Oh, Spike!" Rarity squealed, rushing into his arms. "I love you, too! I have ever since we fell from the sky after you turned giant and then shrank back!" They embraced in a big hug and nuzzled, since dragons and ponies can't kiss on the mouth very well. Spike felt a hardness swelling between his legs, and Rarity felt something similar. "Spike...um, do you want to..."

"If you want to! I've been dreaming about this forever, Rarity, my love," Spike said huskily. Since neither of them wore clothes they didn't have anything to take off, so they moved in for another passionate nuzzle as they started exploring each other's bodies. It was heavenly and wonderful and the most perfect experience...until Spike's paw brushed against something hard.

"Huh?!"

Rarity froze. He'd found out her little secret!

"Spike...I'm sorry I never told you about this, but..."

"Why do you have a penis?" he asked.

"I just do."

Spike's head exploded.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Rarity wept. "Dammit, why does this happen every time someone finds out about my penis?" She put Spike in her bedroom so he could recover from his exploded head and went back to work. Having a secret penis wasn't very much fun if all it did was make heads explode before she could have any fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> You got punked.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Love You Rarity - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244105) by [Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205)




End file.
